Jaco the Galactic Patrolman
is a prequel mini-series of the original Dragon Ball manga. The mini-series focuses on Jaco Teirimentenpibosshi, a member of the space police, who travels to Earth ahead of a deadly Saiyan invasion and offers a glimpse of Earth prior to Goku's arrival as a young boy. Summary Arrival A spaceship crashes into the moon, and is hurtled towards Earth. Down on the planet, Omori is seen going about his business, muttering about his failings on the work of a strange machine. He stops to pray at a grave site before heading into his house, where he watches a new report about the Idol, An Azuki who plans to fly on a spaceship known as Twinkle 8 within three days. Finding the idea ludicrous, the elderly man turns off the television and heads outside to read a book. Hearing a strange sound, Omori goes to investigate, and sees a mysterious craft fall into the ocean. He considers going to help, but it's well past dark out, and the Monster Shark would already be lurking. Seeing his intuition correct, the Shark itself is already swimming after the mysterious craft. To Omori's surprise, the owner of the craft manages to outswim the shark, landing ashore and hoisting the ship above his head. The mysterious being asks Omori who he is, but Omori wanted to ask the same thing. The new arrival calls Omori an Earthling. The elderly man wasn't able to make much of what he was saying, but remarked how lucky it was for him to have managed to escape the Monster Shark. Omori asks the strange individual whether or not he was foreign, and he replied it should be obvious that he was, in fact, an alien. He explained further that he was not just any alien, but an elite member of the Galactic Patrol. To the pilots luck, Omori agreed to fix the machine, on the condition that the alien left the moment he succeeded in repairing in, as Omori preferred solitude to company. Upon analyzing the spaceship, Omori was stunned to see it was something he'd never seen before, and immediately checked the creature's face to see if he was indeed an alien, as he had thought his face was a mask. The alien naturally took offense to this, and, in response to Omori's surprise that he was indeed an alien, began to explain his elite status again before being interrupted. Omori asked him why he came to Earth, and the extraterrestrial replied that he was simply doing his duties, but crashed into the moon while watching a video. Omori invited the pilot to stay the night, and he would check on the spacecraft in the morning. While seeing the lifestyle of Earthlings as primitive, the alien accepted. Omori asked if he was hungry, and thus he requested milk and cheese, as these are the closest Earth foods to the food he eats on his own home planet. The alien, after Omori was curious to know how he knew so much about Earth, explained that the Galactic Patrol have sent scout robots to watch the planet since ancient times, disguised as insects. He also claims to have all the languages in the Universe stored inside his head, a feat that took four hours. Much to the alien's own regret, he skipped the lesson that involved fixing machinery. As the night presses on, Omori turns the conversation to time machines. The alien is quick to inform him that, due to the danger of controlling time, the very act is forbidden by galactic law. When it is time to turn in, the two finally make introductions to each other. Omori introduces himself, and the alien states the name on his planet is a word that refers to a booger that suddenly falls out of one's nose when they're talking. The alien introduces himself as Jaco, to which Omori replies he knew a dog with that name once. Jaco awakens fairly early, and goes for a swim. In the ocean, he meets the gargantuan Monster Shark Omori spoke of, and quickly killed the beast with a single blow to the head. He settles down to watch television, waiting for Omori to awaken. When he does, Jaco informed him that he only needed 30 minutes of sleep, so in the time Omori had been sleeping, Jaco ran around the island, read books, sang the Galactic Patrol theme song, and also got rid of the Monster Shark. Believing it to be a joke, Omori is shocked to see Jaco did as he said. The alien told Omori that he is now indebted to him, and thus he has to fix his spaceship now. On the way to the ship, the two discuss the popular idol who would go into space without any training for the sake of earning funds. The talk then turns to the remains of Omori's laboratory. Omori explains to Jaco that he was originally trying to make a time machine for the government, and the accident in the creation of the device killed many people, including his wife. Despite the tragic information revealed to him, Jaco was more interested in the Time Machine that Omori claimed to have been making, as he realized that this is why Omori was so curious about the device that previous night. Omori decides it was all for the best, as the government would most likely have misused the technology anyway, and Earth simply has too many untrustworthy people. After Omori states he is unsure whether or not he can actually fix the spaceship, Jaco expresses his disappointment in humanity. The alien informs Omori that he originally came to Earth with the intention to save humanity from the fearsome alien aboard the projectile that was launched at their planet. In response to Omori's displeasure with humanities flaws — greed, jealousy, violence, and the like — Jaco offers to use the Extinction Bomb to unleash a virus that would wipe out only the humans. Omori, however, had not expected something so drastic, and pleaded with Jaco to avoid using the bomb. Jaco decided to observe the humans for a little longer before activating it, and that he still needed to wait until Omori repaired his ship. Chapters Character Profiles In the tankōban release of Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, character profiles for the main cast were also released.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, tankōban edition References Category:Manga